


Two Steps Forward

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it’s easier to take things as they come rather than how they should go. Sans has taught you that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series **fridays**!
> 
> come hang out with me on **[tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/)**! i reblog stuff i like, answer your questions, and fill requests!

You glanced at your phone. No dice. This was getting a little out of hand. You had an appointment with the interior designer in about ten minutes and Sans was nowhere to be seen. You told him the right time and day. He always cut it close, but he said he would make sure to get here without stressing you out.

The both of you agreed that his house needed some new furnishings, and Alphys was kind enough to hook you up with Mettaton’s personal designer. While you were a little wary of what that meant in terms of pizzazz and decorations, she assured you that the girl was more than happy to work with the skelebros’s specific needs.

You couldn’t stand it any more. You dialed his number and heard the tone go off just once before he picked up.

“hey.”

“Sans, where are you? I know you like teasing me, but this is important!”

He exhaled on the other end. “listen, babe. i, uh…can’t make it out there. but i trust you. so just go with your gut, ok?”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“it’s…nothin’. i just…” He coughed. “sorry.”

You weren’t going to pry and make a scene, but it really hurt. “…fine. I’ll make sure to mention your soundroom.”

“thanks. i…”

You hung up. You were furious. This was the third time in a week that he’d canceled on your date. And never with a good reason, either! He agreed when he was making plans, but he would always back out at the last minute. Just enough time for you not to be able to storm over and demand why he was stringing you along like this. Why bother saying yes if he was just going to change his mind?

“Hi there, you must be Sans’s girlfriend.”

It didn’t really feel like it these days. “Yeah! Nice to meet you.”

“Great! I’d love to get a better idea of what he likes. Is he going to be joining us?”

You thought about dragging him in front of a complete stranger, but bit your tongue. “Unfortunately, he was called somewhere else. But I can definitely give you my opinion.”

“Oh, good! Follow me.”

As polite as you were with her, you were wallowing in your own bitterness. The entire time! Just cursing Sans, wherever he was. He had no right to leave you out to dry. And it might’ve been different if there was some unavoidable emergency. Or if he had just declined when you made the offer originally. But standing you up on numerous occasions added up. You were starting to think that maybe…

No, that didn’t make sense. He said he loved you. His SOUL said it. He told you that he wanted to meld and be close. So why was he pushing you away? Why did he put more energy into making sure you weren’t alone than he did actually reaching out?

You ended up with a rough estimate of what it would cost to replace a lot of the appliances and breathe life into their house. It was well within your budget, and definitely something you could do if you got together and talked about it. You remembered thanking the designer for her help, though mentally you were checked out the minute she handed you the prospective bill.

You went home in a sour mood. Sans hadn’t texted you anything since the meeting, which was strange considering he sent you awful memes at least every hour. You weren’t going to be the one to cave, so you stuffed your phone in your pocket and turned it off.

Who knew what Sans was doing, anyway? You plopped down in front of the TV and crossed your arms, thinking hard. Maybe he really did have things coming up. He was a general manager of a pretty trusted auto shop in town, and people from all over liked the way he handled his business. With a full crew of guys working the clock, maybe they had emergencies where they needed his advice. Still…he’d recently just hired someone else as his assistant manager, so why would he need to go back and forth even more than before? Just to clean up their mess? Suspicious.

You didn’t want to dwell on it any more.

“Tori?”

“Oh, it is so good to hear from you! How are you?”

“I’m doing good. I thought we could hang out today. I know it’s short notice, but…”

She chuckled. “I have some vacation hours I can use. I will come to pick you up.”

Toriel had always been the most…understanding of your friends. Sure, Alphys and Undyne were always willing to listen, but the both of them could be a little judgmental. Undyne in particular tended to react before she thought about how it would make you feel. That and they were still so jetlagged from their honeymoon, so you didn’t want to bug them about your issues.

She pulled up and you hopped into her certified Mom-Mobile™. A big van with her kids’s handprints in messy paint on the back window. She was so adorable. She hummed while she drove, but her tune was a little flat. It looked like she was dealing with her own issues. The great thing about being so close with her was that sometimes…not talking about what was bothering you was just as good. The company was worth it.

You just caught a movie at the dollar theater. The quality was bad, the popcorn was way too buttery for your own good, and you shared a massive soda that made you have to pee at least three times during the course of the film. It was amazing. You were in a much better mood at the end of it, and it killed some major time.

“I will send you the link to that picture I saw!”

“Sounds good, Tori. See you!”

She waved goodbye as she peeled out from the driveway. Oh, yeah. Your phone! She was going to text it to you when she got the chance. It was some kind of hilarious photomanipulation of the main actor from the movie that made her laugh so hard she nearly passed out. A lot amused Toriel, so you weren’t expecting something too ridiculous, but it was the thought that counted.

You turned your phone on and were greeted with seventeen missed calls.

What the hell?

You hurriedly typed in the password to your voicemail.

“h-hey babe. just…wanted to check in. you’re not answerin’ my texts. call me back when ya get this.”

“s’me again. you busy? kinda wanna talk.”

“uh. yeah. so. you ignorin’ me, now? feel like…we should hash it out before it gets to this point.”

“heh. i really messed this up, didn’t i? look, i'm comin’ over to your place. hopefully you’ll come home tonight. if not…i guess we’ll figure it out, huh?”

You fished your key out from your pocket and stuck it in the doorknob, stomach churning. He was already inside. Waiting for you. Despite you wanting to see him, as it felt like it’d been ages, you were nervous. Sans only got this serious when something was wrong. With him, it was never good news, save for a few misunderstandings in the past. You wanted to believe that maybe he was just having a bad week or two. That he would apologize and tell you something secret he’d been doing to surprise you instead. But you didn’t want to get your hopes up only to have them dashed away.

The living room was pitch black, save for the TV playing some kind of gameshow in the background. It looked more like it was on for white noise than anything. You set your keys down on the counter and listened. Was he even here any more? Maybe he got upset with you, frustrated enough to leave, and that was the end of it.

No, you couldn’t let these cloudy thoughts take hold of you. You sucked in a breath, closed your eyes, and listened harder.

“…mmit!”

Ah. So he _was_ here. In your room? You turned toward the hallway and crept along, thankful that the carpet was soft enough to mask your footsteps. Your bedroom door was closed. Behind it, you could see a faint glowing light that filtered out from the crack underneath. It sparked and held for just a moment before extinguishing. And when it did, Sans let out another cry of frustration. What was going on in there?

You steeled yourself for the answer. “Sans?”

Panic. The light snuffed out. “don’t come in here.”

“Sans, this is my room. And you told me to meet you here.”

“i…i'm not ready yet.”

“Ready for what? I’m not playing this game any more. Either I come in now, or I leave.” That wasn’t how you really felt. Why were you saying these things? Because you were upset with him? Hurt? Now your big, stupid mouth was going to drive him away. Eat at the trust that you spent years building to reach this point. Sans would never forgive you if you did something cruel.

You heard the door open a crack. You weren’t sure how he did it, because when you finally let yourself in, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He was short enough that his feet dangled over the edge. He had his head buried in his hands, avoiding eye contact with you as you made your way inside.

“Sans?”

“shit. this is…” You could hear the disappointment despite his muffled voice. “this is so damn embarrassing.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

You crouched down in front of him, eventually getting on both your knees so you were more or less at the same height. He lifted his head just enough that he could gaze at you steadily. His usual lackadaisical grin turned downward into a pained grimace.

“i can’t…i can’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“summon my SOUL.”

Oh.

Wait. What?

You weren’t sure how to take this. You and Sans had never…really gotten into the SOUL side of things. Or anything, really. You had your issues and he had his, and you were just starting to touch on how you could move past them to work on that side of you. You loved him and the feeling was mutual, but that was a lot of trust to put into someone. Given what you had both been through in your lifetimes, it made sense that this was a reserved topic.

Still. You hadn’t expected this. When you watched the “educational” video that Toriel gave you regarding monster relationships, SOUL sharing was common between friends _and_ family. It was a strictly platonic thing. And if Sans hadn’t done it before with anyone, or even had difficulty doing it because it was so few and far between, then this was a big deal. At least, as big as he was making it out to be.

“been trying for days.” His voice cracked. “can’t get it out of me. don't know why it’s like this, ya know? heh…i'm pathetic…”

“Sans, you’re not pathetic. And it’s…not that big of a deal.” You reached up to cup his face, hating how he was punishing himself right now. “It just…I’m sure it happens to a lot of people.”

He pushed your hand away. “doesn’t happen to _anybody_. you don’t get it. you're not a monster.”

That was a little hurtful, but you knew why he said it. “And so what? I may be human, but I…I can tell you that everyone has their own things they have to work through. Yours just happens to be SOUL stuff. Um…have you ever…?”

“no. s’why it’s…” He clenched his eyes shut. “my bro n’ you did it easy peasy. he talked about it like it was easy as _breathin’._ and here i am. can't even…”

“Sans, stop. Just…stop. Please.” You couldn’t believe it. After all this time of telling him over and over, he was still holding on to this idea. “You and Papyrus are totally different. You know that, right? So why bother comparing yourself? Yeah, we did SOUL things. And so what? This is about you and me.”

He still looked miserable. “just…i want this _so_ _bad_. never saw the appeal. never thought i'd be interested…until i started dating you. y’know? like, this is finally me tryin’ to let my walls down and…can’t even do it. can't even bring myself to let go.”

You knew what that felt like. It was…hard. Knowing that you had feelings for someone, but not being able to act on them like everyone else could’ve. When you first started dating him, it was hard enough getting used to simple displays of affection that everyone took for granted. You’d gotten through it together because they were patient. Because you powered through it and decided that you weren’t going to let years of talking yourself down get in the way.

Now here he was, telling you the same thing. He never let anyone get close. You knew why. He…had been through a lot in his lifetime. Living through several resets, trying to maintain his sanity and faith in life every time he saw his friends and family killed or hurt. He poured himself into making sure everyone was happy, and now that he wanted to be selfish, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Because of years of reinforcing the idea that he wasn’t important.

“Well…maybe you’re overthinking it. And maybe…we can hold off on it until you’re okay with it. Sans. I’m not pressuring you into anything. SOUL stuff is normal for monsters, but it might not be easy for you. And that’s okay. I’m going to be here regardless, and I’m going to be happy in a relationship with you if we never do it.”

He blinked slowly. “ya mean that?”

“Yes.”

You drew yourself up from the bed and bent down to kiss him. He accepted it with a strained laugh, both of you reclining on the mattress as you straddled him. Hmm. New perspective. You liked it. You made sure his arms were pinned while you started at his forehead, then his mouth, trailing all the way down to his neck.

“heh, stop.”

“No.”

He weakly tried your restraints and gave up almost immediately. “y’know…humans do stuff without their SOULs. maybe, uh…we can, too.”

That…was a really good point. “Yeah.”

“you want to?”

“I want to do it to you, uh huh.” You went back to work, Sans letting out a strained laugh.

Monster anatomy was all different. It was cool. Because as nervous as you were about doing the wrong thing, his body wasn’t so foreign from your own. You didn’t feel like you were at a loss for what you could and couldn’t touch.

Sans gazed up at you, eyesockets half-lidded, a dull blush staining his cheekbones and that lazy grin returning. He was so at ease. Relaxed. Like he would let you do this all night if you wanted to.

You did.

You sat up enough that you rested on his lap. “Am I too heavy?”

“nah. m'real sturdy.”

“Oh, yeah? I sure hope so.” You ran your fingers along the edge of his jacket and shirt. “Mind if I take this off?”

“heh. no.”

“You gotta help me, though.”

You weren’t sure where you got this boost of confidence, but you weren’t complaining. It was hard to tear yourself away from him now, not when the dim glow of the starry skies outside illuminated every shadow and slope on his face. He really looked otherworldly, especially with the way that his fingers ghosted up your stomach so he could run his fingers along there.

“C’mon, Handsy Sansy. This is about you.”

You drew back enough to give him some space. The hoodie was easy, as it was already unzipped and he could shed it without much effort. His shirt was another story. It was kind of a tight fit, which was a mystery in itself, so you couldn’t exactly peel it off as smoothly as you wanted. As soon as you lifted it up, the small collar got caught on his vertebrae and caused him to let out a pained laugh.

“shit, that doesn’t go there, babe.”

“Sorry! Let me do this!” You grabbed the hem and tugged a little harder. “What the hell, Sans? How do you get into this? Your head is way too big for this hole!”

“heh heh heh. oh my god.”

“Shut up, that wasn’t a dirty joke!”

He shooed your hands away and did it himself. You had to admit, it was pretty funny. The both of you rolling around on the bed, trying to be sexy, but failing miserably. That and you ended up snorting with laughter and that made him start wheezing. By the end of it, you were so distracted and too busy making fun of each other that you hadn’t noticed how the tension eased away.

Sans didn’t have anything on up top. You found yourself staring once you’d calmed down, the mischievous glance from him enough to recapture your attention. With you nestled between his thighs, you had the perfect view.

“stop, you’re starin’.”

“Because I like what I see. Is that a crime?”

You lifted your hand and ran it down his collarbone. His sternum. His ribs, individually, digging your fingers beyond the spaces and curling them inward. Tracing shapes with your nails. Dragging it all the way down to his spine, lingering just above the line of his shorts. The entire time Sans grinned at you, beads of sweat blossoming on his temple, arching up to meet your touch.

“You like that?”

“yeah. feels…good.”

“Does it really?”

“uh huh.”

You had no idea how he would be able to feel anything on his bones considering there were no nerve endings. Magic. That had to be the easy and most sensible answer. You weren’t going to spend any more time musing about it, because you were too busy biting at your lower lip and deciding which part you wanted to taste first.

“you…gonna put your mouth on me?”

“Yeah.”

“phew. good.” He shifted. “takin’, uh…suggestions?”

He directed you toward his neck. You angled your body to dip down and bring your tongue along the spinous processes, letting the flat part rest against the ridges so you could bring it into your mouth. Getting it nice and slippery. Sans clutched at your back and let out a breathy laugh, his shoulders shaking as you went one by one, working your way down toward his chest. He tangled his fingers in your hair when you reached a particularly sensitive nub, biting down on it just hard enough that he grunted in surprise.

You came back up just to whisper against him. “You want to keep going?”

He met you with a hard kiss, crushing your mouth to his. Since when had Sans the Skeleton ever been this passionate about anything? He released you as soon as you felt your face grow hot and warmth pool in your belly, a downright longing look spreading across his usually predictable features.

“yeah.”

“You got it.”

You dragged yourself down to work on his ribs, instead. They were so hot. And thick. They seemed to pulse underneath your touch, the pads of your fingers lingering on every long curve that rounded across his front. Planting warm, open-mouthed kisses along the flat surface, the texture smooth and welcome against your lips. It tasted like him. You wanted more of it.

“shit. shit, ah. _shit._ ”

He was having such a good time. It was hard to tear yourself away. You trailed kisses back up toward his sternum, pressing your lips against him over and over again until he couldn’t even talk any more.

“Sans.”

“…”

“Sans?” You blinked and drew back, only to see his eyesockets had gone black. The pupils reappeared after he realized you’d been staring.

“uh huh.”

“Do you want to call it quits for now? Or can I take something else off?”

“you wanna…”

“Mmhmm.”

Now _those_ were easy to get off. It was so much nicer giving pleasure than receiving it. You knew this must’ve been really hard for him, lying back and having so much attention paid to him. At the same time, he must’ve been relieved that you were the one taking control so he didn’t have to. You felt more comfortable like this. Setting the pace yourself, making sure he was comfortable and feeling good. And oh, he felt _so good_. He was trembling by the time you slipped his shorts down past his knees. He’d draped an arm across his eyes with a shaky laugh, as if he couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into.

The bed creaked and the headboard banged against the wall as you stared at his entire form. He was…completely naked. 

And all. Yours.

“don’t do that.”

“Do what? Admire you?” You giggled. “Are you sensitive or something?”

“…yeah, you could say that.” He swallowed thickly.

It was easy to tell that he was trying so hard to keep his cool, but you wanted to watch him come undone. You wanted to be the first person that eased that tension away, pulled at it until it snapped. You wanted him to not sit there and bottle it all up. You wanted him to enjoy himself without worrying about the consequences.

“Well, good. I was hoping you’d feel all of this.”

You leaned back on your hands, grinding yourself down on him. His pupils turned to stars for just a brief moment before they lapsed into hearts, dim against the pitch black room. It was easy to admire him from up here, hovering above him, shifting your weight back and forth, rocking in a steady rhythm that had him groaning. He reached up to grip your hips, picking up the pace, urging you to go faster. You ignored his silent pleas and just continued at your own leisure, stretching it out, bearing down once in a while to see him scrunch his face up in a silent scream.

“Ooh, Sans. You weren’t kidding. Are you going to come?”

“no. not until…you take it off.”

You hadn’t expected that. You didn’t think you were ready for skin to bone contact, but he looked so hopeful. Maybe you could compromise.

“Um…”

He sobered up instantly. “ah, it was a stupid idea.”

“No! No, it’s not. I just – I wasn’t expecting – but I can. If it’s okay, I’d rather keep my…underwear on. I mean. It’s just.”

“ok. that works for me.”

You pulled away from him and wiggled out of your jeans. Dammit, why did you decide to wear form fitting ones today? It was taking way too long to peel them off. In your panties, you still didn’t feel too exposed. It was…enough that you could continue.

The more challenging part was getting your shirt off.

You stared down at your stomach hanging over your bottom half. He’d seen it in passing, but never up close like this, and definitely not where he could put his hands on you and squish it all he wanted. You knew that he was attracted to all of you, and that in actuality the very sight of you without a shirt on all those months ago had left him speechless. But there was something about this step, in being bare up top, that was making you hesitate.

“look, babe. we can take it one step at a time. no biggie.”

You stared down at him with an embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry.”

“like you said. we go at whatever pace you want.”

You left your shirt on to cover your stomach up, clambering back on top of him. With your panties soaked through the fabric, it was a lot less of a barrier between the two of you. When you finally put your full weight on him, he reclined back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

“wow.”

“Um…”

“feels… _good.”_

“Oh! That’s…good.”

“babe.”

“Mmhmm?”

“could you…do what you did to me…up here…down there?”

His speech was a little slurred, but you understood what he was getting at. You gave an experimental jerk of your hips to get him started before peeling away, the cool air a welcome relief against your soaked underwear. This was…a lot more intense than you thought it would be.

Spine. Iliac crest. You brushed your lips along every dip and divot in his bones, teething at the rounded edges and making it as sloppy as possible. Tongue encasing the coccyx, Sans tensing and releasing his body when you sucked it hard. He broke out laughing until it faded into quiet sobs, your name leaving him as you hollowed your cheeks out.

“m’so close. soooo close.”

This was happening. You were going to make him come! You stopped what you were doing and he thrust upwards toward your face, bewildered that you had the nerve to pull away. You wiped the saliva that trailed down your chin and curled your fingers into the small holes on either side of his pubic arch.

You were going to draw it out just to be mean. Rubbing him in all the right spots, cutting out only when his hips lifted and he let out a cry of frustration. He was so ready to put it all in your hands. Literally. He wanted you to send him over the edge. You fingered him steadily, watching his face for the shift in expression, watching his chest heave as he called your name out in a steady mantra under his breath.

You bent down to curl your tongue along his pubic symphysis and he screamed.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

**_Fuck._ **

You weren’t sure what you expected. But what happened next was…more than anything you could’ve hoped for. His magic surged, blossoming from the center of his chest, sweeping the both of you up in a steady blue glow. It washed over you and you felt it worm its way underneath your skin, the sensations singing in unison with his. Every nerve on fire, skin prickling, body hot, his fingers grasping at your hair when he shoved you deeper into his lap. You didn’t stop, flicking your tongue out and encasing him in your mouth, grazing your teeth just enough that he brought in both legs together to cage your head between his thighs. The discharge from his magic crackled in a faint static, caressing everywhere, making your nipples pucker and your bottom half tighten. You didn’t reach your peak, but oh boy, were you close. You were almost there. And every time his body wracked with spasms and sobs he pushed you toward the path of no return.

In the midst of all the chaos, from the magic dispersing and swallowing you both up in its overwhelming sensations, you saw a faint bright light sprout from the center of his chest.

His SOUL.

Yours tugged at your chest before you could even think.

The two headed straight for each other.

Clashed.

Melded.

It was too much. You broke off from him and he panted heavily, not even realizing what was happening until the both of them become one. Into that blinding lilac that painted the entire room in a hazy glow, sending a lump in your throat as tears pricked at your eyes.

It was so…

He was so…

The SOUL wasn’t like anything you’d ever felt before. It was fragile. So ready to break. As if one hit could bring him down for the rest of his days. But it surged underneath the surface, a thin layer of steel that shielded its glassy core. It suited him, how it was tough and battered and bruised and broken and wonderful and aching and thirsting for affection, especially yours. It wasn’t beyond repair, not yet, and it could stand on its own. But it was delicate, with the consistency of ice, just hard enough that it could shatter with enough force but withstanding everything else in-between.

You took that all in as they spun around together. They’d been _waiting_ for this. It was killing them that it had taken so long. And the entire time they danced and twirled in the air, you found yourself giving in to the comfortable and now familiar clenching in your stomach. Enough that you felt his name bubble in your throat, seeing white, purple and blue as you reluctantly reached the precipice of pleasure.

“too much? too much. it's ok. i got you.”

Sans reached over and caught you before you fell back onto the bed, weary already with his own climax. He still held you close and buried his face in the crook of your neck, telling you over and over that he loved you. That he’d wanted this for too long, that he couldn’t stop, that he wanted you to feel what you did to him.

The SOULs lingered in the air. Their dance slowed, but they still swayed to the beat of your heart pounding in your chest. Coming together in every sense of the word. Exchanging parts of you that you liked about each other, magic engulfing your completely normal and boring self, easing away every fear and insecurity until you felt nothing but his arms around you and his warm embrace.

“Oh god, _Sans_.”

It was hard to get used to the fact that they were still…there. Even as you laid back on the bed and had him sit next to you, staring up at the both of them quietly, You couldn’t believe it happened. Sans had never looked more content, either. A brilliant blush to his face and a grin that was so pure and unadulteratedly happy that you found yourself mirroring it. You let out a shaky laugh and shifted, your legs sticking from your own orgasm, the juices slicking down the apex of your thighs.

“humans are so…messy.”

“Ugh, I know.”

“s’real cute.”

“Cute?” You snorted. “You would think that.”

“kinda nice. i don’t got anythin’ like that to show you how good of a time _i_ had.”

You sighed and closed your eyes, your body still humming and on edge from the sudden melding. “I think your SOUL’s said enough.”

“yeah.”

You sat in silence for a few more minutes. Sans stole a glance at you every now and then, so full of wonder. Like he couldn’t believe you were at this point. Every once in a while you twitched and bit down on your lip, trying to stifle the faint buzz of magic as he shared more with you. It was all surface level stuff, but it was enough to leave you speechless. Breathless.

It wasn’t as in-depth as it could’ve been. But that was okay. You could always do this again, and any step forward was good enough for you.

“So all it took for you to summon your SOUL was coming?”

“shut up.”

You cackled. “Maybe I should pin you down more often.”

“no.”

“C’mon, it was fun!”

“nope.”

“Saaaaaans.”

“next time, you’re gettin’ all the attention. no buts about it.”

You weren’t sure if you should be afraid or excited. “Pfft, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“or feel it.”

You both laughed. You listened to the faint hum of magic as the SOULs did their thing. Sans shifted his position every once in a while, the blankets cool and comforting against your bare skin. It would be a little while longer until they separated, but you weren’t sure you wanted it just yet. Not with the way that you saw stars printed on your eyelids when you closed them, his name weaved into your psyche.

“babe?”

“Mmm.”

“i'm glad it was you.”

So were you.

**Author's Note:**

> want to support me? you can always **[donate](https://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)**!
> 
> **question of the day** : how would you decorate the skelebros' house?


End file.
